


Howl

by BlaiddDrwg1982



Series: This is the Soundtrack of Our Life [15]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blood Play, Derek Needs To Use His Words, M/M, POV Derek, Porn With Plot, Rimming, Song Fic Challenge, Stiles is a Little Shit, That Damn Radio, Well...when I say Plot...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 15:21:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2155488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlaiddDrwg1982/pseuds/BlaiddDrwg1982
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek needs to use his word.<br/>Stiles is a little shit.<br/>The radio must be possessed, or has a sense of humour.</p><p>Song Fic Challenge from no+name+please</p>
            </blockquote>





	Howl

**Author's Note:**

  * For [no+name+please](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=no%2Bname%2Bplease).



> Song: Howl  
> Artist: Florence and the Machine
> 
> I wasn't intending on it being total porn, so there's some plot...yeah. Author regrets nothing.
> 
> Umm...obligatory "Play safe when having sex y'all" comment goes in here.

He said he didn't care if Stiles was seeing someone else. They'd never made it exclusive, but given their natures they'd just gravitated towards each other. With the events of the last few weeks, Stiles had asked where this was going. Predictably it ended in the bed room, moving together as one, but there was a distance that had grown between them because he couldn't find the words.

So when Stiles showed up a few days later, giving him that ultimatum, smelling like some other person, Derek's eyes had flashed in his anger, and he simply growled.

"Whatever."

Before turning on his heel and stalking away. Getting lost in a haze of booze and running, he caught Stiles scent on the air, wrapped in the smell of someone else. Seeing red, he heard a pounding in his chest, as his claws erupted, and his fangs descended. Screaming his frustration at the full moon, he moved through the streets of Beacon Hill, not caring if anyone saw him like this or not. 

Taking a running leap, he landed in Stiles bedroom, not even pausing at the window frame. Letting out a growl as he smelled the other man all over Stiles, he gave Stiles a look like he was his prey.

"Woah. Slow down there. You're the one that broke it off with me."

Licking his lips like a beast possessed, he sniffed at Stiles, and narrowed his gaze.

"I was wrong."

Stiles eyebrows jumped a bit at that.

"You're mine."

Looking at Stiles chest, hearing the frantic beating of his heart, he reached out and placed a gentle hand on Stiles chest, asking permission to do what he will. 

Reaching over an turning on the radio, Derek smiled a bit wider.

"Really? Then prove it."

With a swipe of claws, Stiles shirt was on the ground, torn to tatters.

Stiles eyes went wide, recognizing the song, "Fuck me."

"That's the plan."

Descending on Stiles, throwing him savagely to the bed, he shifted his teeth back to human, as they wouldn't rip through Stiles' flesh like tissue paper. Sucking harshly, raising hickeys the size of a lemon, he growled with each mark he raised, all the while tearing Stiles pants and under wear off.

_If you could only see the beast you've made of me_  
 _I held it in but now it seems you've set it running free_  
 _Screaming in the dark, I howl when we're apart_  
 _Drag my teeth across your chest to taste your beating heart_

Ripping his own clothes off, grateful he opted for something less restrictive than denim and leather, he flipped them over so Stiles was straddling his hips. Running his now blunt nails down Stiles back, there was still enough pressure to draw a few lines of blood. Growling in appreciation as the smell of blood mixed with the heady rush of desire and the scent of Stiles' pre-come that was dotting the tip of his overly hard cock. 

_My fingers claw your skin, try to tear my way in_  
 _You are the moon that breaks the night for which I have to howl_  
 _My fingers claw your skin, try to tear my way in_  
 _You are the moon that breaks the night for which I have to_

Hearing Stiles groans rip through the air, he spun them around again so Stiles was on his back. Inching down the bed, he cupped Stiles ass, lifting his hips up so he could run his tongue along the underside of Stiles shaft, over his balls, and slowly down Stiles' crack. Feeling Stiles buck at the attention being paid to his entrance, Derek inhaled the smell of Stiles' musk, and slipped his tongue slowly into Stiles, relishing the way Stiles legs tensed around his head. Letting out a primal growl, he reached into the bedside table, finding the lube, and soaking his fingers.

_Howl, howl_  
 _Howl, howl_

Flipping Stiles over so he was on his stomach, Derek pulled him back into a kneeling position, giving Stiles' ass a final lick before sliding a finger in. Spurred on by the pornographic moans coming from his young lover, he traced his other hand through the torn flesh that was letting out the occasional bit of blood, tonguing one of the cuts while he slid a second, then third finger in.

_Now there's no holding back, I'm making to attack_  
 _My blood is singing with your voice, I want to pour it out_  
 _The saints can't help me now, the ropes have been unbound_  
 _I hunt for you with bloody feet across the hallow'd ground_

Rolling around the taste of Stiles' blood on his tongue, mingling with the still present taste of Stiles' pre-come and entrance, he was hard and ready to go.

_like some child possessed, the beast howls in my veins_  
 _I want to find you tear out all your tenderness_

Pulling his fingers out, he rolled on top of Stiles who still laid on his stomach. Grabbing himself in one hand, and spreading Stiles' cheeks apart with the other, he teased himself by pressing against Stiles' entrance, moaning as he tried to back up onto his cock. Holding Stiles firmly, he gave just the slightest press of claws into the fuller flesh of his partner's ass.

"Not just yet."

"Please. I need you in me."

_And howl, howl_  
 _Howl, howl_

Running a swipe of lube on his dick, he flipped Stiles onto his back rolling his hips up to provide a better angle to penetrate. In one swift movement, he was balls deep in Stiles tight and pulsing hole. Pressing as far in as he could, he waited until Stiles had caught his breath. Remaining on his knees, he pulled Stiles up so his legs would wrap around Derek's hips, and pulled Stiles so they were chest to chest, Stiles' aching cock sandwiched between them. 

_Be careful of the curse that falls on young lovers_  
 _Starts so soft and sweet and turns them to hunters_  
 _Hunters, hunters, hunters_  
 _Hunters, hunters, hunters_

Kissing and biting around Stiles' neck, not caring how many marks he left behind, he left them as a physical claim to the young human's flesh. Running his blunt human nails down Stiles' back, he growled in lust as Stiles did the same to him. With the scent of his blood mingling in the air, he rolled his hips, causing Stiles' head to roll back in delight, a drunk smile crossing his lips even though he hadn't had a drop to drink. Adjusting Stiles so his prostate would be in the line of fire, he growled every time he hit it, as Stiles would clench and spasm in reaction to the overstimulation.

_The fabric of your flesh, pure as a wedding dress_  
 _Until I wrap myself inside your arms I cannot rest_  
 _The saints can't help me now, the ropes have been unbound_  
 _I hunt for you with bloodied feet across the hallow'd ground_

_And howl_

"Don't stop Derek. Keep going. I'm...I'm gonna..."

Not needing to be told twice, he found his rhythm to match Stiles', intending on hurdling over the precipice with him.

_Be careful of the curse that falls on young lovers_  
 _Starts so soft and sweet and turns them to hunters_  
 _A man who's pure of heart and says his prayers by night_  
 _May still become a wolf when the autumn moon is bright_

Without either of them touch it, Stiles erupted, pressed between their bodies, shooting up between their chests, and splashing himself on the cheek. Howling through his own orgasm, adding his scent to the mix, he felt the warmth spread between them, and smiled at the mess Stiles had made.

Leaning over and licking the evidence of Stiles orgasm from his face, he withdrew himself from Stiles, and proceeded to lick Stiles' chest clear of every last trace of semen.

_If you could only see the beast you've made of me_  
 _I held it in but now it seems you've set it running free_  
 _The saints can't help me now, the ropes have been unbound_  
 _I hunt for you with bloody feet across the hallow'd ground_

Going to the washroom, he came back with a warm cloth to clean up Stiles' ass, and to inspect to make sure he hadn't done any damage. They'd done it rough before, but he wanted to make sure the human was okay.

"So. You're going to tell that other guy it's over."

It wasn't much of a question.

"There is no other guy."

Off Derek's confused look, Stiles simply laughed, and laughed hard, cringing as the laughter caused a bit of a leak, which Derek's cloth had luckily been positioned to capture.

"There's only you. It's always been only you."

Derek growled.

"Stupid-Wolf."

**Author's Note:**

> Lovely mental imagery.


End file.
